I Want You
by TenderMind
Summary: "Stop! My husband is here." He leaned in her ear and whispered seductively "He'll never know..."


I didn't know which to pick T or M

* * *

"You know baby I think it is you see that guy over there; I went to college with him."

He scrutinizes the man and tried to think of the name. "I think…"

"Naruto Uzumaki!"

Sakura froze. Did he just say…?

She slowly turned in her chair and made eye contact with him. All of sudden her heart started beating rapidly, nervous. She didn't know what to do. Her fingers twitched and her heart wouldn't stop and only worsened when he sat at the table with her and her husband.

Breath. Stay Calm. Don't make contact.

"So shall we toast?" Her husband asked with a smile on his face.

"What to" replied Naruto

He placed his hand on his knee and said

"How about…to once in a lifetime meetings" smiling while looking at his wonderful wife.

Naruto shrugged. "Here, Here"

And all at once they clashed their glasses of wine together. Sakura made sure to keep her eyes on the table. There was tension and it was developing rather quickly, she sipped from her glass and placed it slowly on the table, staying silent.

Naruto glanced at her, drinking little from he's glass and did the same.

"You know, Naruto you're last season was absolutely incredible, man" the brown haired man starting conversation.

"Well, Thank You"

"As a matter of fact" he continued "me and Sakura still go the homecoming dance"

"That's good, 'cause the school sure needs its support" making another flicker of the eyes at Sakura while saying he's sentence.

Sakura paid no mind and let out a small sigh still staring at the table then at her husband.

"So um what is it that you do" asked Naruto averting his head to brunette

"Well, my wife here is a doctor, she studies medicine"

"Interesting" he eyed her with such a seductive look, giving a smirk. He looked as if he was already undressing her with his eyes. Nobody was seeing this! She didn't know how much more she could take this; his presence isn't making this difficult manner any better. Because we both know if he catches us we are both dead meat.

"My job under the hand is simple" breaking Sakura out of her thought bubble "I work for agriculture firm we buy and sell land among other things."

"Well you too seem like the power couple."

How could he be so calm about this? She lifted her eyes to meet his eyes, they were so beautiful. Blue Ocean eyes with a hint of mystery in them, they always told her something no matter how she looked at him or how angry she got at him. A jewel with the upmost mystery, maybe that's one of the reasons why she loved him so much.

She quickly regained herself and stared at her husband. Why is this happening? Now I'm wondering if I should just walk outta here.

She made a quick smile at him.

"Oh, yes we are" he replied.

"Uzumaki, Party 3, Uzumaki" an announcer called

"Well, that's my party, listen man and I'm sorry what's your name" He asked her with a questionable look on his face.

He's such a good actor.

"Sakura"

"Sakura, that's right. Listen it's been great hanging with you guys alright." Standing up from his seat.

"You too" said her partner

"That's cool, that's cool and huh maybe I'll see you guys at one of the local games." He suggested.

"Oh definitely"

"Hey and bring your wife"

He touched her shoulder lightly. We knew what it meant and unnoticeably stroked her shoulder so lightly that it sent chills down her spine. She arched her back a little and tried to keep herself calm.

"I have a feeling she might like it"

"Oh, no Sakura hates sports"

"Alright, you guys have a good time."

"Take care" He watched his college friend leave from them.

"Wow, wasn't that wild" Now facing his wife

"Definitely" She spoke "Excuse me I have to go to the restroom"

* * *

She pressed her wet hands on her milky face trying hard to recover from the surprise visit that almost shocked her to death. Until she looked up from the sink to the mirror and saw his reflection.

Unfazed she grabbed some paper towel from the machine, drying her hands.

"What are you getting wet for?" He said in the deepest seductive and loving voice he was famous for. "That's my job"

"I didn't know you and my husband knew each other" backing away from him slowly

"Small world, huh" he stepped closer "Come here"

"Naruto please my husband is in the restaurant" failing her attempt to stop him without even noticing that he was backing her into one of the stalls and shut the door, trapping her with him.

"Yep" he said unconcerned

"This is crazy…Stop Naruto don't"

He took her. He kissed her with force making her head hit the wall, not caring at all she kissed back. He grabbed her thighs and kissed her so deeply.

"Don't" she whispered placing her hands on his chest

The kisses became rougher, they had her wanting more. Her body couldn't reject to him, she needed more the pressure hitting her lower stomach was crying out. She knew this was wrong but he knew what she wanted and she knows he can't live without her. He needed her too and only her.

He banged her hands on the wall and kept up the addicting kissing with her.

"Don't" she said weakly "Mmm…mmm"

She broke free from his strong grip and grabbed a hand full of his sun-kiss blond hair. He lifted her up now kissing her neck urgently. "Ah"

Naruto unbuckled his pants, progressing to meet her needs.

* * *

"Here you go" her husband gave the man at the checkout counter the money.

"You know I almost sent that waiter there to get you" he whispered "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine" she smiled "Women's stuff"

"Hm" he nodded "Right, So did you enjoy dinner?"

"Yes, I did" she said finally


End file.
